


Concentration

by AlexC



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Adult Situations, F/M, Gen, Lemon, N - Freeform, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Zoroark - Freeform, pokemon theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people think N is a Zoroark because they’re never in the same place at the same time in the game. Well, you hear rumors of it at home, and decide to find out.</p>
<p>Is he? Or isn’t he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

"That was…"

"Fun?" you suggest as you play with N’s pretty long green hair.

A blush dusts his cheeks at the fresh memories of ‘fun time’ come back to his head.

The way you danced seductively on his lap.  
The flirty glint in your eyes as you slowly stripped.  
The sound of your soft whimpers while you rode him & your sultry moans when he licked your oh so sensitive spots.

He really didn’t know what he was doing since it  _was_  his first time, but you were a great teacher. And he was a  _very_  fast learner.

"So, what brought out this side of you," he asks as you continue playing lovingly with his hair.  
Now it’s your turn to blush.

"Uh… Um… Well, you see," you start, unsure how to answer.

A gentle laugh escapes from his lips as he pulls you in closer with his hug; you close your eyes as you sigh, and place a hand on his chest.

"You’re _so_ not a pokemon,” you comment without thinking.

He quirks a brow up questioningly.  
“What?”

Your eyes open wide in shock.  
 _'Oh my God, did I really say_ _that aloud?!’_ you horrifyingly ask yourself.

"(Y.N.)?" he questions, moving onto his elbows as he does so.

You slowly bring the blanket up with you, embarrassment and guilt eating you up.

"I-it’s nothing really, j-just  something I heard. I didn’t mean anything by it, honest! I swear, I  **don’t**  think you’re a pokemon!” you blurt out rapidly.

After giving you the most surprised, confused look, all N can do is laugh.

He laughs so hard, you can see tears coming out from his eyes.

"It wasn’t _that_  funny,” you mumble out, still feeling slightly guilty.

He finally stops laughing and asks, “Where in the world did you get the idea that I was a pokemon?”

You nibble on your lip nervously as you try to figure out how to phrase it.

"W-well, I… I kind of heard a rumor tha~t, um," you say, then take a gulp.

You sigh and quickly say, “There’s rumors that your actually a Zoroark but I didn’t believe it but since I’ve always had a crush on you & I heard you had one on me I figured, ‘What do I have to lose?’ and went for it. I mean, if you’re a pokemon who has to use some psychic ability to set up this illusion of a human, you shouldn’t be able to hold it up during sex. I wanted to prove you were human, even if it was only for myself…”

A few moments pass and it’s only when you feel his thumb caress your cheek that you realize you closed your eyes. When you open them, you see his amused face right in front of yours.

"This is why I like you," he says slowly; then he whispers into your ear "You’re just too cute."

Next thing you know, he’s straddling you and has your arms pinned above your head.

"Ready for round 2?" he questions as he nibbles on your neck.

Your gently closed eyes and sweet little moan as you arch into him is  **all**  the yes he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame the idea of where I got this from when I was reading some Pokemon fan theories. Anyone think N could be a Zoroark?
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
